Display devices are used to display information and entertainment content to viewers in the vicinity of the display. Display devices may be public or private. Public displays, such as crowd displays at sporting events, advertisement displays, and other displays in public areas typically display images and information for consumption by the general public. Private displays, such as computer displays, personal televisions, personal mobile device displays, and other displays controlled by a private entity are generally used to display personal images or information intended for consumption by the user of such devices or a select group of authorized individuals.
Display devices, both public and private, are becoming ubiquitous in the everyday life of many people. Additionally, as display technology improves, displays are increasingly being integrated and/or embedded in other devices or articles. For example, display technology is currently being incorporated into transparent windows, clothing, personal accessory items, and other devices. Such proliferation of display devices creates difficulties in communicating targeted information to individuals while maintaining a degree of privacy over such information.